A Escolha
by RavenclawWitch
Summary: E se de repente, ela se visse obrigada a escolher entre aqueles que mais gostava? Ficlet de presente para Gabrielle Viscaino, para o amigo secreto de ALSA. Boas Festas!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, à Toei e à Shueisha, e ALSA é de autoria da Krika Haruno! Essa ficlet não visa lucros financeiros!_

_**Avisos:**__ Ficlet escrita como presente para a querida Gabrielle Viscaino, a Gabe, no amigo secreto do grupo de ALSA! Boas Festas, espero que você goste, Gabe! A estória se passa antes da chegada ao Santuário, ou seja, antes do grupo ultrapassar a barreira, seguindo a cronologia de ALSA!_

_**Música incidental do capítulo:**__ Sexyback – Justin Timberlake feat. Timbaland._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A ESCOLHA<strong>_

* * *

><p>A viagem à Grécia se mostrava um verdadeiro sonho para determinado grupo de garotas e seus companheiros Rodrigo e Fernando; a beleza do Mar Egeu no horizonte, as paisagens ensolaradas, os museus, os monumentos, tudo enchia os olhos daquele grupo de turistas muito especial.<p>

Entre elas, Gabrielle era uma das mais entusiasmadas. Como possuía o olhar treinado para desenho, a estética da arquitetura grega e as paisagens pitorescas faziam com que a garota não conseguisse parar de tirar fotos – e principalmente, de desenhar. Não continha a vontade de colocar no papel as formas que a inspiração lhe ditava, rendendo elogios e cumprimentos de suas companheiras de viagem.

Após a visita ao Museu Nacional de Atenas, o grupo se dirigiu a um restaurante típico do bairro de Plaka (1), onde poderiam almoçar com uma vista privilegiada da cidade.

- Esse lugar é lindo! Perfeito, se melhorar mais um pouco estraga! – dizia Gabe, encantada.

- Pois eu sei como poderia melhorar, e muito! – Sheila sorria, um sorriso maroto em sua face – Se por acaso pudéssemos encontrar "certos" cavaleiros de Ouro...

- Nem me fale nisso, seria muita sorte! – Julia falava, empolgada – Imagine como seria poder passear junto com eles por Atenas?

Logo, todos na mesa cogitavam as possibilidades de encontrar ditos cavaleiros, os meninos ponderando como seria finalmente poder conhecer as amazonas que tanto admiravam, e também àquela que era a figura da deusa Athena da Terra.

- Pena que são apenas cogitações. – Isabel fazia um muxoxo, lamentando – Mas, vamos aproveitar essa viagem mesmo assim, afinal, não é todo dia que podemos dizer que estamos na Grécia!

- Apoiado! – Mabel concordava – Essa será a melhor experiência das nossas vidas!

E ela não poderia imaginar o quão correta estaria...

Gabrielle olhou pela varanda, admirando a vista, pensando nas palavras de Mabel. Involuntariamente, sua mente recaiu sobre aquele cuja postura e beleza admirava, entre os cavaleiros de Ouro criados por Kurumada: Aiolia de Leão. Espiava os homens locais transitando pelas ruas, imaginando como seria se o leonino existisse e fosse um rapaz normal, como seria seu cotidiano, e se alguém com a personalidade dele se adaptaria ao mundo como ele é, sem tentar salvá-lo ou reagir impulsivamente às injustiças que ocorrem no dia a dia.

Mais tarde, todos voltaram ao hotel, rindo, brincando e pensando no que poderiam fazer até o anoitecer, quando jantariam e dariam uma volta para ver como os atenienses se divertiam; o clima era quente e seco, e ainda havia umas boas horas até o pôr do sol.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu preciso organizar essa pilha de desenhos e quero descansar um pouco! – disse Gabe, já se dirigindo para dentro do hotel – Esse sol é ótimo, mas é muito forte! Vou subir, qualquer coisa, estarei no meu quarto!

A goiana suspirou fundo ao fechar a porta do cômodo, deixando sua bolsa junto à cama e caindo de bruços no colchão. Fechou os olhos brevemente, pensando em como seria quando voltasse ao Brasil, contando suas experiências em solo grego para sua família e amigos; sorriu ao aspirar o perfume dos lençóis, que pelo visto foram trocados, e ficou olhando para os livros que deixara sobre o criado-mudo que ocupara, pensando se deveria dedicar seu tempo livre a eles.

"_Literatura ou Biologia?"_ – ajeitava-se na cama, recostando-se ao travesseiro apoiado na cabeceira – "_Não consigo me decidir... mas uma coisa é certa, uma boa música eu não vou recusar!"_

Gabe pegou seu mp3, colocando os fones e programando o aparelho em modo "shuffle", para escutar as músicas aleatoriamente. Sorriu ao perceber que a primeira faixa era _"Sexyback"_, e começou a cantarolar, enquanto abria seu livro; passou a se concentrar na leitura, uma aventura fantástica em uma terra mágica, onde o protagonista e seu grupo deveriam fazer uma quest e salvar a princesa daquele mundo imaginário.

"_Esse protagonista me lembra alguém... mas quem? Ah, sim, ele! Só poderia ser ele, orgulhoso, impulsivo e cheio de marra como ele..."_

Pouco a pouco, as pálpebras de Gabrielle pesavam, fechando-se, seu último pensamento consciente em seu cavaleiro favorito.

"_Aiolia..."_

Ao abrir os olhos novamente, Gabe se via em uma antiga fortaleza grega, similar às fortificações micênicas (2). Espantou-se ao admirar as vestes gregas que cobriam seu corpo de modo diáfano, o tecido fino acariciando a pele da goiana. Adereços complementavam o vestuário, e seu cabelo estava preso como o de uma grega da Antiguidade. Barulhos chamavam a atenção de Gabrielle, que deixava aquele cômodo, vagando pelos corredores confusos e estreitos, buscando a fonte daqueles... gritos?

- O que raios está acontecendo? Que lugar estranho... e que luz é aquela?

Seguiu a luz e os sons, chegando a um salão enorme, no qual haviam fogueiras localizadas, e por onde a luz do sol entrava, espalhando-se por toda construção; olhou para a enorme claraboia, maravilhada com a altura daquele teto, e com o tamanho daquele salão.

- Onde estou? Na Grécia Antiga? Como vim parar aqui? Isso é impossível!

Súbito, mais gritos chamavam sua atenção, e ela seguiu aqueles sons selvagens sem hesitar, alcançando a área externa, e subindo por uma escada até chegar a uma espécie de pátio, onde dois guerreiros lutavam, cercados por outros homens, que berravam palavras estranhas de encorajamento, ou de ofensa ao guerreiro que não apoiavam.

- Com licença? Dá licença, que eu quero passar? – Gabe tentava abrir caminho entre aqueles homens, bem maiores que ela – Ei, me deixem passar!

Não sabia como, mas aqueles homens liberavam passagem para ela, compreendendo suas palavras; Gabrielle então pôde ver os dois homens que lutavam no pátio, vestidos com túnicas rústicas, espadas e escudos em mãos, um usando um capacete de metal em forma de leão, ou outro com um lobo entalhado no metal, em cada lado do rosto.

"_Mas quem são eles?"_ – ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dos guerreiros, seus corpos bem talhados e suados brilhando ao sol – _"Não me são estranhos, eu tenho certeza!"_

A luta se tornava mais ferrenha, o som do choque do metal das espadas e as faíscas que produziam chamando a atenção de todos. O da cabeça de lobo quase atingiu o com capacete de leão, mas ele foi mais rápido, desviando e se movendo de forma a quase atravessar o peito do outro com sua lâmina. Pelas reações e o bradar dos espectadores, a batalha chegava a um clímax, e Gabe não desviava seu olhar em momento algum.

- FENRIR! – torciam alguns homens, entusiasmados, referindo-se ao rapaz que ostentava os lobos.

- AIOLIA! – gritavam outros, buscando animar o guerreiro cujo símbolo era o leão.

- F-Fenrir? A-Aiolia? Não acredito! – a goiana se exasperou, percebendo quem eram os lutadores, e correu pelo pátio, invadindo a arena improvisada, o tecido leve de suas vestes tremulando atrás de si.

Gabrielle ouviu gritos, reclamações, mas conseguiu colocar-se entre os guerreiros antes que algum deles saísse ferido; ambos pararam, admirando a mulher que os impedira de lutar, soltando suas armas quase que ao mesmo tempo, e ajoelhando-se diante dela.

- Minha princesa! O que está fazendo aqui, não pode se expor a tamanho risco! – o loiro retirava o capacete de leão, revelando os traços masculinos bem feitos.

- Não deveria se arriscar, princesa! A quem o vencedor dessa luta irá proteger, caso lhe aconteça alguma coisa de mal? – os cabelos platinados e lisos eram descobertos, o elmo com os lobos gravados descartado no chão.

- V-Vocês estão... lutando para decidir quem irá me proteger? – suspirou e balançou a cabeça em negação, visto a confirmação de ambos – Vocês não têm nada na cabeça? E Athena? E Hilda?

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam, confusos, para então encarar Gabrielle, estupefatos.

- Não sabemos do que fala, minha princesa, minha fidelidade é somente à sua pessoa, eu luto apenas pela sua segurança e bem estar. – dizia Aiolia, de forma assertiva.

- Devo concordar com o Leão dessa vez. Eu, o Senhor dos Lobos, dirijo minha bravura somente à sua defesa. – Fenrir abaixava o olhar.

Gabrielle estava paralisada, sem saber o que dizer; seus dois personagens favoritos pareciam reais, e não desenhos, e ainda por cima, estavam brigando por ela! Para ficar ao seu lado e defendê-la!

- Só tem uma coisa, quem disse que eu não sei me defender sozinha? – colocava as mãos na cintura, decidida – Já sei, já que eu sou a princesa, e mando aqui, eu ordeno que parem de lutar agora!

- Mas princesa, essa luta precisa ter um vencedor! Insisto que alguém esteja ao seu lado, estes são tempos incertos, há guerras acontecendo! – Aiolia parecia incrédulo.

- Sim, de fato, a cada dia chegam mais notícias de cidades que queimam e são abandonadas ao longo da costa (3)! E se um dia esse mal chegar até aqui, quem irá lutar por sua vida? – argumentou Fenrir, de modo um pouco ríspido.

Os homens que assistiam a luta passaram a se manifestar, causando um burburinho que Gabe não sabia se poderia conter, mesmo com sua súbita posição de importância dada pela condição de realeza, ali.

- ESTÁ BEM! – gritou, tentando colocar ordem naquela bagunça – EU ACEITO! Mas... os dois irão me proteger, assim essa luta sem noção acaba, e eu terei os dois só para mim, hahahaha!

A feição de Gabrielle era a mais alegre possível, e ela não percebeu o desgosto dos espectadores ao perceber que não haveria mais diversão, queriam ver sangue, mas a palavra de sua princesa era a lei. Uma gota imensa se formou nas testas de Aiolia e Fenrir, que se levantaram, apertando as mãos com um pouco de receio – entretanto, mostravam que acatavam a decisão de Gabe.

- Eu, Leo Aiolia, prometo servi-la e defendê-la até o fim dos meus dias, princesa. – o sorriso branco do leonino possuía um brilho próprio, e ela quase derreteu.

- Eu, Alioth Fenrir, lhe dedico a minha vida, pode contar comigo, princesa! – os olhos de cor quase dourada brilhavam de orgulho.

Gabrielle mal podia acreditar. Aiolia e Fenrir, praticamente seus guarda-costas! Aquilo não estava nada mal, e ela sentia que podia abraçar o mundo todo de tão alegre, quando ouviu alguém chamá-la.

**"_Gabe!"_**

- Não...

**"_Gabe, acorda, você precisa se arrumar!"_**

- Só mais um pouquinho...

**"_Nós vamos perder o jantar, assim!"_**

A goiana despertava aos poucos, devido às vozes de suas companheiras de quarto; a moça esfregou os olhos, seu livro caído no chão, os fones de ouvido já fora de seu lugar. Encarou as faces sorridentes de Cris, Suellen e Mabel (4), com quem dividia o quarto, e levantou-se com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Pelo visto o sonho foi bom! – brincou Mabel – Não é, Gabe?

- Conta pra gente! – insistiu Suellen, curiosa.

- Mas faça isso enquanto se arruma! – concluiu Cris, que arrumava o cabelo.

- Eu tive um sonho muito bom... mas... – Gabrielle fazia uma cara misteriosa – Eu não vou contar!

Assim, aos risos, ela se trancou no banheiro, escapando dos travesseiros que Mabel e Suellen jogaram em sua direção; enquanto tomava banho, pensava no curioso fato de Aiolia e Fenrir aparecerem como homens reais, e não animações. Aquilo a intrigara.

"_Será que eles realmente são daquele jeito? O Aiolia era tão bonito, tão másculo, tão..."_

Sorriu, envergonhada, mas contente. Mal sabia ela, que logo ela comprovaria a real aparência do cavaleiro de Leão, e que o retrataria em um de seus desenhos...

Além de conquistar - ou seria domar? - seu coração.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIM<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong>_

_1) Plaka: bairro conhecido de Atenas, onde estão localizados os bares e restaurantes mais badalados da cidade. Conhecido pela vista privilegiada de Atenas._

_2) A civilização micênica vivia na Península Balcânica, onde hoje é a Grécia, enquanto país, mais especificamente, perto do Peloponeso – durante a Idade do Bronze. Viviam em fortalezas monumentais, enormes, que eu tentei descrever brevemente no sonho da Gabe. _

_3) Referência ao final da Idade do Bronze, quando as cidades litorâneas do Mediterrâneo foram misteriosamente saqueadas, queimadas e abandonadas, dando início à "Idade das Trevas" da Grécia Antiga, anterior ao Período Arcaico (aproximadamente 700 a.C.). _

_4) De acordo com o primeiro capítulo de ALSA, de autoria da Krika Haruno._


End file.
